ACamping We Will Ed
by DogDays124
Summary: The kids sign up for a counseling job at camp Techno Groove. Eddy only signed up because he needed the money for a car. At first, at techno Groove, Eddy is in Hell because he doesn't care about fun only the money. But he soon changes when he meets an OC.


**A-Camping We Will Ed**

_In this story, the Eds and Kids are 6 years older with the exceptions of Sarah and Jimmy. Ed, Edd, Rolf, Kevin and Marie are 19. Eddy, Jonny, Nazz, Lee, and May are 18. Sarah and Jimmy are 13. The chapters are divided into parts if they get too long._

_There will be a few OCs in this story._

"This" means a character is talking.

'This' means a person is thinking, or it's a person quoting what someone else said.

_This_ means the person is dreaming.

**Chapter One: The Need for Money**

_He was in his new red Ferrari. He was sitting next to Nazz and driving 75 miles per hour. There wasn't a car in the street. It was just him and Nazz. Nazz leaned onto his chest as he continued to drive. He hit the gas pedal and he was now going 100 miles per hour. The two were having a wonderful time. The wind was in their hair Nazz sat up and was about to kiss the guy._

_Everything changed when out of nowhere, there was a car in front of them. And it was going slow. So he had to slow down. But instead of pressing the break, he accidentally pressed the gas pedal again, and his car rammed the back of the car in front of him. The whole front part of his car was destroyed and he was on the ground. He began to lose consciousness and his feet were going numb. What he thought was that he broke his back. Before he was completely knocked out, the person in the other car came out unharmed, it was Kevin. Nazz was unharmed too. She walked to Kevin and kissed him on the cheek. Then Kevin grinned at the guy. His smile was so mean._

*BEEP – BEEP – BEEP*

Eddy woke up to the sound of bed alarm. The alarm had frightened him so he fell out of bed. The alarm clock said that it was 11:00 am. He was now 18. Over the years he grew slightly taller, but everyone still surpassed him by height. He now has a lot more hair (it's similar to the way Nintendo-Nut1 draws him). Just a couple weeks ago, school had ended for summer. Everyone was happy that finally summer had arrived. They were tired of seeing the teachers and being over their head in homework. Also, when summer was over they were heading off to Peach Creek University (PCU).

Eddy stood back up and pressed the sleep button his alarm clock. He sat back down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He had yet another dream about his desire for getting a cool car. Eddy was trying to save his money, but there were so many things he still has to buy. He knew his parents weren't going to pay it for him, they insisted on him earning the money himself. Eddy had countless jobs. Jobs he had been fired from. He worked as a fry cook (set fire to the restaurant), a mascot (starting fights with other mascots), a cashier (stealing money from the register), a shoe seller (giving people the wrong sizes), a baby sitter (leaving the kids unsupervised), etc. Eddy got up and stretched then scratched his rear. He left his bed a mess and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

After getting dressed and cleaned, he went outside. He saw that everyone else in the Cul-de-Sac was awake as well. Nazz and Rolf were with Kevin at his front yard. Kevin had gotten a brand new Chevrolet Van for his birthday last month. It was for him to drive his band from gig to gig. His father paid for it with the money earned from the Jawbreaker Factory. It was crimson red, and big. Everyone thought it was the coolest. This only made Eddy even more jealous.

"Man," Eddy sighed, "I wish I had a car like that." Eddy then wondered where Ed and Double D were at. It was probably at the junkyard, because now it was their usual hang out. So without delay, Eddy hopped on his bicycle and rode upward to where the junkyard was.

Just as he thought, Double D and Ed were there. They were standing by a repaired and repainted Retro Van. Eddy was dumbfounded. He had no idea that Ed had repaired it when he wasn't around.

"Hey, Eddy! What's up?" Ed greeted happily, with a deeper tone than his usual one (from the original series). Ed had gotten taller and he grew his ginger hair out. He now had bangs over his face. He is wearing the same red and white shirt but with his jack being short sleeved. Double D changed slightly too. He had also grown taller. Along with growing in stature, he grew in wisdom too. He still had his black ski hat, but he now has dark blue jeans, and an orange T-shirt with yellow sleeves. Both he and Double D were 19 now.

"Ed! Did you fix up the Retro Van?" Eddy asked, excitedly. Ed nodded. Ed took pride in all the work he had done on the van.

"Yeah! I did it myself! It's mine now!" Ed yelled, crossing arms. Eddy circled around the van. He was still confused on how the idiot he came to like did this on his own.

"Double D, did you_

"No, Eddy, I didn't help. Ed really did it on his own." Double D corrected. Ed nodded again.

"Mind if I give it a spin for a while?" Eddy asked. Ed shook his head. He wasn't going to let anyone touch his car. He made it and he didn't want anyone to mess it up. Eddy growled, but stopped instantly. He was trying to control his anger. Sometimes he did, but most of the time he failed.

"Well, wouldn't it be cool if I built one like this myself? I wish I had my brother's car, though. I wish _you_ hadn't crashed it!" Ed laughed to himself.

"I can still give you a ride though." Ed offered. They all hoped in. Eddy sat in the passenger seat next to Ed, and Double D sat in the back.

"Ahem! Safety first!" Double D cautioned. He wanted Ed and Eddy to put on their seat belts because it was a law and they could get really hurt if they were to be in an accident. Ed put on his seat belt with joy, but Eddy rolled his eyes.

Eddy tuned the radio for a good song to listen to. Several stations have past, but he stopped when the song '_What is Love?'_ came on. Ed, Edd and Eddy bobbed their heads up and down to the song the whole drive. They were just going downtown for a little while and then back. From the junkyard, it took about 15 minutes to get to Downtown Peach Creek. But soon they were there.

In the downtown, there were many highways and intersections. There was also a lot of traffic. It was really busy this time of day.

"Dang. I don't remember there being so much traffic!" Eddy exclaimed.

"That's the life of the city, Eddy." Double D said. Ed drove to the Java Hut for some coffee. He pulled into a parking space and turned off the car.

"You're an excellent driver, Ed." Double D complimented. Ed smiled ear to ear and hugged Double D tightly. He let go and they went inside. "I think Ed may have gotten stronger over the years!"

"You just noticed?" Eddy joked.

Eddy walked in with his hands in his pockets. Double D followed him. When they were in, Ed showed them a flyer. It was for volunteers who'd want to become counselors at camp Techno Groove. It was for one and a half weeks, and each counselor is paid $350 at the end.

"Counseling? Not interested." Eddy said, turning away. Double D took the flyer and read it over.

"Oh my, this sounds fun! I've always wanted to go camping, though mother was feared that I'd be eaten alive by mosquitoes. I think now that I'm older, I can persuade her otherwise." Double D explained. Eddy crossed his arms.

"I don't want spend my summer at some camp!" Eddy argued.

"But, Eddy, each counselor gets paid $350! It's good deal!" Double D exclaimed. Eddy opened his eyes. He knew he needed the money for a car, and there it was right in front of him. Though, he still didn't want. Well, at least now he just wasn't sure of it.

"I'll think about!"

"And that usually means yes!" Ed cheered.

"No, I said I'll think about it!" Eddy restated, poking Ed in the stomach. "I'm going home." Eddy entered van, and went in the driver's seat.

"Isn't that _my_ car?" Ed asked. Without a word, Eddy left the car and walked back to Ed.

"I'm walking home." Eddy said boldly. He was already embarrassed enough. He didn't want to add to Ed or Double D's pleasure.

"I'll give him a day or two for him to say yes." Double D bet. Ed smiled. Eddy hitched a cab and used his last five dollar bill. The cab driver agreed to drive all the way to his home. He spoke with a strong Spanish dialect. And when he spoke, some of his words were English, but at times in the middle of a sentence, he said the Spanish word instead.

"So where's your casa?" the driver asked. Eddy wasn't sure, but if he was getting his Spanish homework right, casa meant 'house'.

"Um, my casa is 2200 Rathink Avenue." Eddy stuttered. The driver nodded.

"Gracias, amigo." Eddy knew what those words meant. So for the ride he just sat back and had small talk with the taxi cab driver.

"So what's on your mente?" he asked. Another Spanish word Eddy thought he knew.

"Well, I'm thinking of whether I should volunteer to be counselor at Techno Groove camp." Eddy answered.

"Really? I went there when I was just a small niño. It is very fun. My hijo, Julian, is going this year."

'I hope his son has better English than him…' Eddy thought.

"Really. What a coincidence, I'll tell him I met you when I'm there." Eddy lied. He didn't really like the driver. It's not because he was a foreigner, it was just because Eddy thought he was annoying.

"Bueno. Alright we're here." Eddy tipped him with his five dollar bill and then ran inside his door.

**Part Two: The Registration**

His father was sitting on the couch in the family room watching football. Eddy loved football, like almost every other guy in America. In Peach Creek Jr. High, the football team, Peach Creek Cobblers, was named after the real football team. Same with the Lemon Brook Lumpers. So right now Peach Creek Cobblers were up against the Apricot Stream Aces. So far, Peach Creek was dominating.

"What's the score?" Eddy asked, intrigued.

"It's 76-42. Apricot Stream is going down, and they won't be coming up again!" Eddy's father exclaimed.

"Yes!" Eddy cheered. While watching the game, Eddy thought about the counseling again. He decided to ask his father what to do. "Dad, there's this counseling thing they're taking volunteers for at Techno Groove camp. Do you think I should sign up?" Eddy's father scratched his head.

"How much does it pay?" he asked. Eddy told him the price. His father was dumbstruck. "Are you serious? That, as you are a McGee, should be a first impression to sign up. You're a McGee. Money is everything to us. Especially that much." That wasn't really the advice Eddy was looking for but since he needed the money, he thought he should do it.

"Thanks, I guess." Eddy acknowledged. He went straight to his room and sat on his bed. Eddy took out the forms and filled them out. On them, they asked for his full name, birthday, mobile and home phone number, and medical information along with some others.

"Whaddo they need this information for anyway?" Eddy asked himself. He shrugged his shoulders. He signed it all off. He took his cellular phone and called the headquarters.

"Hello? This is the Techno Groove Headquarters. How may I be of some service to you?" The male secretary asked.

"Hi. I'd like to volunteer to be a counselor at Techno Groove." Eddy requested. He tried to sound mature when he talked so he could impress the secretary with his words. Should I just stop to give you the forms? If so, may I have to address?" The secretary obliged him. The address was 666 Big Miller Dr.

"Thank you so much." Eddy acknowledged.

"Not a problem. I'll see you there."

Disconnected.

Eddy shot his hand up in victory. Though, he had to change his appearance. He changed into his green polo, gray dress pants, and brown sandals. To really seal the deal he had to tuck his shirt in and comb his hair out and put gel in it. He went to his mirror and grabbed his favorite comb, and made his hair straight. He also added his other favorite hair gel called '_Riche en Cherchant__Cheveux_'. Eddy thought it would make him look like a million dollars.

"Eddy, you are one handsome devil!" Eddy complimented himself, with a grin. Eddy went into his garage and grabbed his bike (Yes, Eddy is a wizard. His bike magically appeared back in his garage when he left it at the junkyard). He grabbed his helmet and rode to his destination which was forty-five minutes away by bicycle. This wasn't going towards Eddy's advantage.

After a few minutes, Eddy came through Peach Creek Estates 2. It was just finished three years ago. A lot of people are currently living there. He came across a puddle. His bike ran through it. The water splashed onto his pants. Eddy stopped. His good pants were just ruined. Eddy screamed. He tried to look sophisticated but failed.

"What is this! Why! Why is it that things always seem to go wrong for just me!" Eddy asked himself, discouraged. He decided to ignore it and he went on. "I wish father would let me drive his car!" He continued riding.

Big Miller Dr. was on the other side of Peach Creek so he had to go through the woods. It wasn't all woods though. There was a street built to make it easier for cars to get across. Eddy rode on the side of the street so he wouldn't be in the way of any cars. To his disadvantage, a familiar van came up. It was going the same direction Eddy was going. It was Kevin, Nazz and Rolf. Kevin was wearing a green tank top and black jeans with his normal hat. Rolf wore a yellow t-shirt with a red jacket and blue shorts. Nazz had a white short sleeve shirt with the word 'BELIEVE' on it with a short pink skirt. Eddy tried to peddle faster so he could get away, but Kevin still caught up with him. Eddy tried to ignore him. Kevin rolled down his window to talk to him.

"Hey, dork! You need a ride?" Kevin invited. Kevin tried to ridicule Eddy by giving him an offer he doesn't want to refuse. Eddy tried to ignore but he made it hard. Kevin pulled over in front of Eddy, so he couldn't go on. Eddy stopped to. He was on the side of Kevin's van, by the driver seat.

"No, I'm fine. Where are you headed?" Eddy asked leaning on his handle bars. Kevin explained that he was going to the Techno Groove Headquarters to volunteer. Eddy told them that he was doing the same thing.

"No way! That's what we're all doing! You should totally come in with us! There's room for one more!" Kevin shook his head at Nazz but she paid no attention. "You can put your tricycle in the back." Nazz pointed to the trunk. Eddy couldn't resist Nazz; even though she called his bike a tricycle. He had to agree. Though, the words couldn't come out of his mouth. He was too nervous. So he just smiled stupidly at her. Kevin chuckled quietly.

Rolf came out of the van and opened the back of it. He took Eddy's bike and tossed it in there. Rolf came back in. Eddy opened the door on the left and sat right next to him. Nazz looked back and saw that Eddy's pants were wet.

"Dude, your pants are soaked. What happened?" Nazz questioned. Eddy groaned.

"It was nothing." Eddy said, annoyed.

"Whatever, just don't mess up my car or I'll mess you up." Kevin threatened. Eddy was obviously scared, but he tried to hide it. He didn't even want to imagine what Kevin would do to him. Eddy gulped quietly. Eddy just sat in his seat without a word. He knew that by car, they will arrive shortly.

And minutes passed. They were so close now. Right next to them, he saw Ed and Edd in the Retro Van. They were volunteering too. Eddy wouldn't believe it but they were taking Jonny with them. Jonny was also going to be a counselor. Though, Sarah, Jimmy and Plank were just going to be campers because they were much too young. The Kankers were even going too. They were driving in an old run down white Mazda covered in black duct tape. It turns out that everyone was going.

Eddy thought the Kankers only came because they couldn't miss a second of sexually harassing him.

Kevin turned on the radio. Nazz tuned it to the song _Hey Soul Sister_ by _Train_ on 98.7. And who would have thought it, they started singing. Eddy liked this song. A lot even. He just wasn't in the mood for spontaneous singing.

"_Hey, soul sister! Ain't that mister, mister on the radio stereo? The way you move ain't fair, you know…_" They sang. Even Rolf sang. He only had learned of the song just two days before. But he sang as loud as Kevin and Nazz, if not louder.

Eddy sighed, "Ugh. What's with them and singing? I'm starting to feel Von Trapped!"

They made it. Kevin parked in the parking lot and then left his car. He opened the door for Nazz and held it for her. Kevin thought that he and Nazz were an item, but she hadn't realized it yet. That meant that Eddy still had a chance with her. Eddy and Rolf left the car too. He saw that Ed and Edd made it too. Ed ran up to him.

"Hi, Eddy! I thought you weren't going to volunteer?" Ed queried.

"I said I would think about it and I did. So here I am." Eddy responded.

"I knew you would volunteer! I just didn't think you would sign up so fast." Double D remarked. Eddy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I also noticed that you've finally taken pride in your appearance." Double D continued. Eddy grinned.

"I wanted them to think I was mature and adequate." Eddy clarified. He followed Kevin, Nazz and Rolf. They all went through the front doors. Fortunately, the Kankers haven't arrived yet. They went to the front desk in the lobby. There was the same secretary who talked to Eddy. His name was James Bardaga. Since Eddy was first in line, he handed James the paper work.

"Hi, I'm the guy you talked to earlier. I'm Eddy Skipper McGee." Eddy introduced. James remembered him.

"Oh yeah. Right now, you can just go to the nurse's office down the hall and the second door to the right." James directed. Eddy nodded and walked in the direction James told him. The nurse was Mrs. Hernandez. She had to make Eddy was healthy enough.

First Eddy had to run on a tread mill. Then she checked his heart rate. Eddy then had to take off his shirt so Mrs. Hernandez could listen to his heart. She put the stethoscope on his chest, but Eddy screamed because it was too cold.

"Yikes!" Eddy screamed. Mrs. Hernandez apologized and then took it off him. She breathed on it, and put it back on his chest.

"Well, I guess I'm not heartless like everyone says." Eddy chuckled. Mrs. Hernandez laughed a little. When she finished listening to his heart, Eddy put his shirt back on and stood on the scale. It said that he weighed 128 lbs. Eddy became discouraged. He was so small. Eddy thought he probably lost weight from riding half weigh there. The last time he checked he was 132 lbs. The nurse tried to make him feel better.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Mrs. Hernandez encouraged. Eddy just replied with 'Meh'. Now she had to check his hair to see if he had any lice. She was amazed at how clean his hair was.

"I take pride in my appearance." Eddy responded. The nurse told him that he was done and to send in the next volunteer.

"It wasn't that bad. Ed you can go." Eddy said. He then thought of something, "Hey, how is Ed going to pass? His head is covered in parasites."

"I insisted in him taking a real shower. And he did. I have my doubts that he won't make it. Anyways, I took the liberty of getting you a survey." Eddy took it and looked it over. The first asked 'What would you do if you had to deal with a difficult child?'

"When would I get in this situation?" Eddy asked himself. So he just wrote the first thing that came to his head: isolate the kid in a small enclosed area. Eddy used more random answers for other questions. Like for one question, 'What would you do if a child was choking on his food?' he wrote 'I would complain to the cooks for giving bad food that's easy to choke on. Oh, and give him the Heimlich maneuver.'

He finished the rest and then handed them in. Eddy thought for sure that he wouldn't make it. Everyone soon finished their surveys as well. The next day, they were to come back and see their results.

The Kankers just now finally came. Their car broke down so it took about an hour for them to fix it. So they immediately went to see the nurse and got their surveys. Lucky for Eddy, he, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf left before they saw them.

They all sat in the car and Nazz turned the radio back on. I just stared at the window. That's what I planned to do for the rest of the ride. Kevin started the drive for back home. Eddy didn't expect this, but Nazz spoke to him.

"Yoo-hoo! Homeboy, do you have a radio station you wanna listen to?" Nazz asked eagerly.

Eddy stuttered, "Uh? H-homeboy? Well um, I guess 88.7. I like rock and alternative." Nazz followed his request and went to 88.7. The song that was on was _Toxicity of our City_ by _System of a Down_.

"You like this song?"

Eddy nodded nervously, "Oh, yeah" Nazz then told him to sing with her. He couldn't refuse.

"_Conversion, software version 7.0. Looking at life through the eyes of a tired hub. Eating seeds as a pastime activity. The toxicity of our city, of our city…_" They all sang. Eddy tried to sing as quietly as he could so no one could hear him. But then Kevin looked at him angrily. Eddy then sang out louder than anyone else.

"Rolf is confident he will like his results. It is learned at age eight to take care of people, young and old." Rolf bragged, sitting back.

"Quit your boasting. Eddy, how do you think you did?" Kevin asked, turning the wheel left. Eddy just shrugged. He turned to face Kevin.

"I don't know. I just put random answers." Eddy answered, sniggering. Kevin laughed and said that he did the same thing and he even copied some answers from Ed. Everyone laughed at that. It was the first time, in a looong, long time that they all shared a laugh together. Eddy was now self-confident in talking to them throughout the ride. Time was going by fast. Before they knew it, they were home. Eddy got out of the car with Rolf. He opened the trunk and threw Eddy's bike on the ground.

"Easy!" Eddy didn't like Rolf throwing his bike.

"Your bike was pretty much messed up before this fan-fiction!" Nazz joked, breaking the fourth wall. Eddy shook his head as he took his bike to his home.

"Man, that guy is ugly!" Kevin exclaimed, shuddering. He used his key to open the door and he saw his father eating a pizza.

"Eddy! You better have had good answers on that test!" Eddy's father asserted. Eddy stepped back and dropped his bike. He scratched the back of his head nervously like they do in anime.

"Well, I'm gonna get the results tomorrow." Eddy replied.

"They better be right." Eddy's father proclaimed. He really wanted Eddy to have this job. He needed the money. This way, Eddy couldn't ask him for money constantly. He also wouldn't be able to see Eddy for a week and a half. Eddy's father was getting gray hair because of Eddy.


End file.
